srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Circle
The Grey Circle compound is located in the capital city of Talinus. A walled compound of stone buildings in the southern quarter of the city is home to the Grey Circle in Talinus. From a mound of raised earth in the centre of the compound, soaring high above the rooftops of the buildings that surround it, rises a tall tower of grey stone. Two armed guards stand on duty before the set of heavy iron gates that breach the surrounding wall. As you approach the gates you detect a faint blue glimmer on the weathered iron. The Grey Circle is a society of mages with chapters in every nation on Sryth. The Tysan chapter is directed by Archmage Jorn Theleron, the most powerful wizard in the Kingdom of Tysa. Its compound lies inside the city, and you can request access after you complete the Stoneback Hill quest. The admittance fee is 1000 - (number of powers you possess*75) gold. You must swear your Oath of Fellowship to the Grey Circle upon your entrance. You can seek magical training from the Grey Circle, either for learning new Powers or for improving your existing ones. They can't teach Necromancy or Shadow Magic, however. Your first power, if you didn't start the game with one and joined after boosting your Stats, will cost 256 general XP. Your second will cost 512 XP, but after that the formula to learn a new power will become 1024*(Number of powers you have -1) Experience. That is, 1024 XP if you have 2 powers, 2048 XP if you have 3, 3072 XP if you have 4, etc. Because there is a limit on how much experience you can get from the game without resorting to grinding, as well as a limit on how many Adventurer Tokens you can get from the game without donating, you must carefully consider your costs while learning your powers. Learning powers in the Adventurer Collective will cost you valuable Adventurer Tokens and a lot of gold, while in the Grey Circle costs are all in experience points. You should easily manage to get the needed XP if you wait to acquire free powers from quests until you have 7 of them, see the Character Startup Guide for more information and spoilers. Otherwise you must decide if you prefer to grind to get the needed experience, or to donate to the game and get more Adventurer Tokens to improve your character. Adventurer Tokens may also be converted into gold or experience points, giving you additional options. (Note that the gold required by the Adventurer's Collective, in case you plan to acquire all your skills and powers there, should also need quite an amount of grinding to achieve.) For an excellent, if slightly dated, take on optimizing your costs, see this post in the Sryth forum. If you seek to improve your powers, you can train them at the Grey Circle for a 10% discount on experience cost. This advantage is very valuable, so you should use it to the maximum, training your powers here whenever you can. Destruction can be trained up to level 50, Elementalism and Fortification can be trained up to level 70, and all other powers can be trained up to level 60 (except Necromancy and Shadow Magic). Category:Game Concepts